Slave
by DA-WRITA-OF-THINGS
Summary: First Fanfic. Tori traps Jade and Makes Jade her slave. PLS REVIEW I GIVE CHEESEBURGER.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**I barely own my mind. What makes you think I own a TV show? (But Victorious and its characters belong to Dan Schneider.) **

I opened my eyes, looking around in a blind panic. Where the hell am I? Calm down, West! Okay… I'm tied to some sort of large wheel… AM I NAKED? I struggle to try to break the bonds pinning me down, but my attempts are futile. I hear chuckling coming from the darkness that surrounds me.

"Who are you and why am I here?" I growl lowly, thrashing around. The voice only laughs and advances towards me.

"Don't you recognize me? You'd think that you could spot me from a mile away, with the way that you can always find a way to insult me." The person reveals herself.

"Vega?! Is this some sort of fucking practical joke? Let me out of here before I stab you so many times that you spit blades for the next month!" I pull again on my restraints.

"Ah, Jade, so violent even after she realizes she's so vulnerable and…" Vega brings down a whip on my torso; making me clamp down my teeth on my bottom lip, hold back a cry of pain.

"Helpless." She smirks.

"Does wittle Jadey want to leave?" She teases with a fake pout.

"Leaving the hands of a psychopath to go home and forget this ever happened? Sounds fantastic. Now let me go so I can rip your throat out with my bare hands for calling me Jadey!" I spit at her.

"Wrong answer." Her expression turns foul and she hits me with the whip twenty times in a row. I don't budge; knowing all he wants is a reaction for me. Before I even know it, she already has a needle in my arm, and I'm knocked out again.

I wake up feeling… horny.

"Vega! What the hell did you put in my system?" She appears again with a large vibrator.

"I just slipped in a little ecstasy into you. You know, a couple of pills crushed and infused into a sex drive increaser." She teases my clit with it, an evil smile ghosting over her lips.

"You b-bitch…" I choke out, suppressing a moan. She thrusts the sex toy deep inside of me, strapping it in. I let out a shriek in surprise, and she laughs.

"No, that would be more your thing. From now on, you're going to be my bitch. My sex toy. Whatever you want to call it. Commands have already been logged in your brain, so I can make you do whatever I want, with you still aware. Like an improved version of hypnotism. You will call me mistress, you will obey my every order, and you will be my submissive or you will be severely punished by yours truly. And the best part… We get to do it at school." Her cackle echoes through the dungeon-esque room.

"I will n-never obey you…" I say, venom behind my words.

"We'll see about that." And with that, I orgasm, the lights flickering and turning off as she leaves.

**(A/N) My first fanfic. DO YOU LIKE IT? DOES I HAS COOKIE? PLS LEAVE TEH REVIEWS, DEY MUCH 'PRECIATED. I WILL POST MORE SOON. NOW I MUST STUDY. **


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Disclaimer:**

**The fuck are you looking at me for? I already said it in the first chapter. **

**(A/N) I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND YOU GUYS ARE JUST BRINGING TEARS TO MY EYES I WANT TO GIVE YOU ALL HUGS AND RAINBOWS AND SMILES BUT I AM KIND OF LOCKED IN MY ROOM RIGHT NOW SOOOO….. SECOND CHAPTER! P.S. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME**

I wake up to a bright fluorescent light over my head and fucking Vega leering beside me.

"Vega, this is your last fucking chance. Let me out now or-"

"Quiet, slave! The only reason you're not choking on a ball gag by now is that I want to hear you scream and beg for pleasure. So shut up and put on your outfit." She smirks and gestures to a black tank top, a pair of black jeans, dog-ears, a collar, paws, and a butt plug tail. I gulp.

"No way in hell am I wearing that ridiculous outfit, Vega." She just laughs and struts across the room to me.

"Oh, you will, unless you want everyone in the school to know about that eleven incher in between your legs." My eyes widen and I gasp. I had completely forgotten about it… God, West! Get your shit intact!

"And what makes you think they'll believe you? I've known them longer. They'll believe whatever I say."

"That's exactly what I want." She holds up her phone to my face. "Read the phone, Jade. Read. The. Phone." She waves it in front of my face, my slap page posted. "See, because of Sinjin, I have full access to your slap page, and all I have to do is hit send for fifteen pictures of you and your boner to be posted for all of Hollywood arts to see."

"This is a new low, even for you, Vega." I growl. "You'll never get away with this!"

"Hmmm… Jadelyn." She says, and immediately I'm panting and barking like a dog, sniffing the air. She unlocks me from the wheel and lets me down. I pace the floor. "Jadelyn, put on your gear." I quickly dress for her and wag my "Tail", nudging her leg. "That's enough, Jade." I stand up, looking around.

"Ok, you have three seconds to tell me how the hell you did that to me just now." She laughs.

"I've already told you. Commands are logged into you brain so that I can truly make you my bitch." She attaches a leash to my collar and tugs it teasingly. "On your knees, puppy. We're going to school."

"And how do you think you'll get this to slide with the teachers?" I fold my arms defensively, staying upright.

"Please. All I have to do is tell them Sicowitz is making us do this for a project. And Sicowitz won't even bat a eye at us." I groan, she's right. Sicowitz is crazy enough to believe anything… And then rest of the teachers will believe Sicowitz is crazy enough to have us do this.

"Well damn…." I curse under my breath.

"Come on, pet. We don't want to be late for first period, do we?" She smirks and tugs me out to the car, and I follow shortly behind her.

"Late for first period my ass…" I mutter.

**(A/N) Ok, SO THIS TOOK ME LITERALLY A HALF AN HOUR DUE TO THE FACT THAT THAT WAS LITERALLY ALL I WAS GOING TO GET FOR A BREAK BETWEEN 5 HOUR PERIODS OF STUDYING. ILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TONIGHT, CIAO MY FLUFFY PIECES OF UNICORN SHIT. AND DON'T FORGET TO FUCKING REVIEW, THIS STORY IS BRINGING ME TO HELL.**


	3. Punishment At School

**Disclaimer:**

**Ok. WHICH ONE OF YOU THINKS I OWN VICTORIOUS AND ITS CHARACTERS. NONE? I THOUGHT NOT. **

**(A/N) AND TO THE ASSHOLE WHO REALIZED THAT JADE DOES HAVE BOTH A PUSSY AND A DICK. THIS IS ACTUALLY TRUE TO SOME HERMAPHRODITES. THAT'S RIGHT. LOGICCCCCC. NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND READ. **

I slide into the front seat, shifting uncomfortably from the butt plug when Vega waves her finger in my face.

"No, No. Pets go in the backseat." She tsks and points behind her. I roll my eyes.

"And what makes you think I'm going to move?" She shows me the phone, and a period of silence follows. I unbuckle myself and step out of the car.

"You know, why don't I hop into the backseat?" She nods and smirks.

"Such a good puppy." She pats my head and I growl at her, sitting in the backseat of the car, and she drives away.

A couple of minutes later, we pull up to the school, and I hop out. "Talk about the most uncomfortable car ride ever…" I grumble, and she walks around and grabs my leash.

"C'mon puppy! Lets go introduce you to my friends!" She coos. I sigh and crawl behind her into the school, immediately turning heads. Laughter fills the hallways as people take pictures and pet my head.

"Vega is this really-"

"Hush, dog. You will refer to me as mistress or punishment will be in order." She reveals a whip from her bag, and my eyes widen in shock.

"You wouldn't have the guts to hurt a fly, Vega." She yanks me by my leash down the hall and into the girls' bathroom, locking the door behind her. I back up against the wall and stand up, baring my teeth at her.

"You know, Jade, you're more of a submissive than I thought you were."

"Shut it, Vega." I spit at her.

"Now that's no way to talk to your mistress. I will give you one last chance, slave. Admit that I am your mistress and you will leave the room unscathed."

"I'd rather not." I tease, smiling.

"That's the final straw, bitch." She pulls out the whip and cracks it against the wall, sending a shock echoing throughout the room. She grabs my tank top in her fist, slamming me down to the ground. I wipe a bit of blood off of my lip and rise to stand up again, but she drives the heel of her shoe into my back, pinning me to the floor.

"I think my slave needs to learn a little lesson about who's boss around here." She brings the whip down with extreme force, the first hit stinging my back like a bitch. She hits me over and over again, kicking my ribs often, until I finally let out a small cry of pain.

"Had enough yet?"

"I'm just getting started." I cringe at the burning sensation that fills my chest cavity, sending me into a raging coughing fit. She laughs and kicks my side again.

"I know you can't take this much longer, West. Just give up and submit. You know you want to anyways." I roll over onto my back, pushing myself up with my elbows.

"Never in a million years." I manage to smile through the pain, coughing up some blood. She raises an eyebrow at me and whips me again until a small puddle of blood forms on the ground, and I truly give up.

"S-stop…. Please… " I whisper.

"What was that?" She puts her hand to her ear. "I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"Please. Stop. Mistress." I say through gritted teeth. She smiles triumphantly and puts the whip away, helping me up. She lifts up my shirt and wraps gauze around my wounds, putting it back down.

"Took you long enough. Time for first period with Sicowitz." I nod solemnly and follow her out on my hands and knees.

**(A/N) Vicious demon children are what you are. NOW I MUST GO TO THE PIT OF HELL TO READ THE SCROLLS FROM SATAN HIMSELF. Aka, study for my math test. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME UNLESS THEY BEAR CURSES AND ANCIENT SPELLS FROM THE DEMON LORD CTHULHU. He owes me twenty bucks and a wish of my choice.**


End file.
